Dans le ciel, au dessus de la ville
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Notre couple préféré fait une balade à la foire lorsque Grimmjow veut monter sur la grande roue, pour voir la ville de haut. Arrivera-t-il à convaincre Ichigo de monter là-haut alors que celui-ci a le vertige? Et cette phrase, que le bleuté à commencé mais qu'il ne finit pas? Dans le ciel, au dessus de la ville quels mots seront dits? Quels gestes seront faits? Venez le découvrir!


Bonjour, je suis toujours active dans l'écriture si certains se posent la question mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps entre les cours et les autres activités.

Comme d'habitude les personnages et l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas etc.

Voici un petit OS tout mignon et fluffy qui met du baume au coeur, je remercie mon amie **Yumiko-no-Tamashi** pour sa relecture et **Angelyoru** pour qui je poste cet OS plus vite que prévu grâce à sa gentille review sur "Hugging in the Night" qui ne s'affiche malheureusement pas sur le site mais que j'ai eue par mail.

Bonne lecture.

 **Dans le ciel, au-dessus de la ville**

Grimmjow tira Ichigo par la manche et lui dit d'une voix enjouée :

\- Allez viens Ichi. Personne peut nous voir comme ça...

Une heure plus tôt, Grimmjow était sortit de son gigai et Ichigo de son corps. Ils s'étaient baladés tranquillement sur la foire de Karakura jusqu'au moment où ils étaient arrivés à proximité de la grande roue.

Grimmjow avait alors commencé à regarder Ichigo en douce, jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers lui, se demandant s'il oserait lui demander de faire ça avec lui... Il avait fini par lui attraper la taille pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte tendre et avait murmuré son souhait d'aller voir la ville de là-haut, ensemble.

Maintenant que la question avait été posée, Ichigo hésitait un peu ; d'un côté il avait envie de faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait, son bel amant sauvage, mais de l'autre, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir du vide sous les pieds. Seuls les combats lui permettaient d'oublier sa peur du vide.

Grimmjow observait le rouquin à la mine renfrognée. Il avait toujours aimé les endroits en hauteur. Depuis un endroit élevé, il avait l'impression d'être le roi, de pouvoir tout contrôler. Il aimait aussi coucher avec Ichigo, mais il lui semblait, à la drôle de tête que faisait le Shinigami, que le convaincre de monter dans une nacelle ne serait déjà pas facile alors prévoir d'autres activités que l'observation semblait être impossible. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de coucher avec Ichigo dans un endroit si peu stable et confortable. Non, il avait définitivement de tout autres projets.

Grimmjow essaya de le convaincre en le rassurant sur le fait que personne ne les voyaient et qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal mais Ichigo ne paraissait quand même pas rassuré, il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas près de monter sur la grande roue malgré l'insistance de son amant.

Le roux pesa le pour et le contre rapidement. Il avait confiance en Grimmjow, il irait sur la grande roue et, s'il avait peur ou se sentait mal, il lui suffirait juste de le dire, de le montrer et le Sexta s'empresserait sûrement de le rassurer. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à son amant, il semblait en avoir tellement envie... Et s'il ne supportait vraiment pas la hauteur, il était sûr que Grimmjow trouverait une solution, comme toujours.

Exactement comme quand Ichigo avait été pris au piège dans le bus scolaire en feu alors que toute sa classe allait en voyage de fin d'année. Grimmjow l'avait sauvé, éventrant le véhicule pour le sortir de là, le rassurant lorsqu'il fut hors de danger, apaisant ses larmes.

Oui, il pouvait surmonter sa peur du vide si Grimmjow était avec lui. Il suffisait qu'il exprime ses craintes et Grimmjow comprendrait comme il le comprenait toujours.

Ichigo attrapa la grande main bronzée de Grimmjow et la serra fortement. Il détourna la tête vers la grande roue et se lança.

\- Grimmjow? murmura-t'il doucement.

\- Ouais?

\- Je veux bien aller avec toi là-haut mais...

Il marqua une pause dans sa phrase, se demandant comme formuler sa peur.

\- Mais quoi? Tu peux tout me dire Ichi,tu sais.

Ichigo hocha la tête, il se tourna vers Grimmjow et un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais... en fait, j'ai le vertige...

Grimmjow le regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux avant de sourire à son tour et de l'enlacer. Ichigo cacha son visage dans sa nuque automatiquement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'suis là... je... hésita-t-il.

\- Tu?

\- Nan, j'te l'dirai quand on sera en haut.

Ils allèrent donc jusqu'à la grande roue, Ichigo se questionnant à propos de ce que le bleuté avait commencé à dire. Ils se glissèrent dans une cabine inoccupée, Grimmjow s'assura qu'Ichigo était bien installé avant de rentrer également et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Peu de temps après, la cabine se mit en mouvement, montant lentement dans le ciel et dévoilant petit à petit aux deux amants les lumières de la ville luisant dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Grimmjow avait décidé de s'installer à côté d'Ichigo dans la nacelle afin de pouvoir intervenir facilement si le roux paniquait et cela lui permettait d'être proche de son amant, de profiter de leur proximité.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout en haut, la nacelle s'arrêta, leur permettant d'admirer la vue autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ichigo était mal à l'aise de se voir si haut. Même s'il aimait bien la vue, il se tenait fermement, les doigts cramponnés comme des serres sur le cuir usé de la banquette.

Voyant l'état du roux, Grimmjow décida de tenter quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Il passa plusieurs fois de haut en bas sur l'avant-bras crispé d'Ichigo, l'aidant à se détendre. Il prit ensuite sa main, décollant doucement les doigts crispés et passant les siens entre ceux du rouquin, serrant fortement la fine main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

Ichigo releva doucement la tête et lui sourit timidement. Grimmjow sentit ses joues chauffer et il détourna la tête vers le côté opposé. Ichigo adorait quand Grimmjow avait ce genre d'attitude protectrice, et tendre envers lui et, aussi il devait bien l'avouer, un peu timide. Il se sentait vraiment mieux rien qu'en ayant la grande main de Grimmjow dans la sienne qui le serrait avec une force paisible.

Pour remercier son amant, il se pencha doucement vers celui-ci et déposa un tendre et long baiser à la base de la nuque douce. Grimmjow eut un long frisson à ce geste et il décida de dire à Ichigo la chose importante qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, serrant un peu plus la main d'Ichigo pour se donner le courage de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Ichi?

\- Hum? souffla Ichigo en allant nicher sa tête dans le cou de l'homme.

\- Tu sais, ce que je voulais te dire tantôt... hésita Grimmjow.

\- Oui ?

Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter. Le ton de son amant était bien sérieux et, tout à coup, il imagina les pires scénarios; avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait déplut au bleuté, peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ! Voulait-il lui annoncer qu'il le quittait !? Si c'était le cas, Ichigo ne s'en remettrai pas. Il avait eu du mal à s'accepter tel qu'il était, à accepter que son hollow et lui n'étaient pas si différents et ne faisaient qu'un au final. Il avait eu besoin de tout le soutien de Grimmjow pour ne pas s'effondrer après l'accident où il avait failli mourir. Il avait besoin de lui en permanence. Comment ferait-il sans lui? Comment avancer? Comment ne pas sombrer sans lui? Autant de questions inquiétantes tournant dans sa tête et ne trouvant pas de réponse.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir les yeux de son amant, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui le rassurerait, mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut de l'appréhension.

\- Ce que je voulais dire tantôt, c'est que je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que je t'aime Ichigo. Je ne te lâcherai jamais tant que tu voudras de moi. Je t'aime... murmura-t-il doucement en regardant droit dans les yeux ambre remplis de larmes d'Ichigo.

\- Grimmjow...

\- Je t'aime. Alors, tu n'as plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit parce que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il lui sourit tendrement et sera la main d'Ichigo qui était toujours dans la sienne.

Le Shinigami ne pût empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues pâles à la grande horreur de Grimmjow qui ne savait comment prendre cette réaction. Le rouquin se jeta à son cou et y enfouit son visage baigné de larmes. Il serra ses bras fortement autour de son amant et dit en sanglotant:

\- J'ai eu... tellement... tellement peur... J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que c'était... que c'était fini.

Il eut quelques hoquets et Grimmjow resserra leur étreinte en passant doucement sa main dans le dos d'Ichigo.

\- Jamais… Ne doute pas de moi. Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Grimmjow...

Le bleuté se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. Il les bougea lentement, lécha de sa langue les lèvres roses, les suça amoureusement et Ichigo répondit à son baiser, caressant à son tour la bouche de l'autre.

Alors que le baiser atteignait son paroxysme de sensualité et de profondeur, des feux d'artifices éclatèrent dans le ciel en gerbes lumineuses multicolores au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant écho à ceux de leurs cœurs.


End file.
